


Choices

by cloudsgrl



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign, Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: Orman always applauded her choice. Orman always treated her like something more than a pet, or a status symbol, even if she sometimes acted like she was stuck babysitting him for the rest of her existence.





	

Toya wouldn't be the first to admit she didn't care for her whole name. When it came to pseudodragons, their name was more like an ideal than anything else. It was a way for the hatchers and breeders to place hopes and dreams for greatness on beings that would sadly end up more like a pet than a companion, much less remembered for the greatness they inspired. Toya chose to go by a nickname instead. Her full name was too much for a pseudodragon her size and amounted to lofty goals that she honestly did not care much for.

 

Pseudodragons were like secondary characteristics; nowhere in great myths and legends are a hero and their pseudodragon mentioned side by side. They were just thrown in there, as a maybe, who knows for sure, but maybe so-and-so did? Surely he had a creature of such renown? 

 

Toya never let this discourage her.

 

And it would be about this time, in every instance of “Toya’s” existence, that Toya would decide to go to the Mages. Mages did research and magic development and that was intriguing and far more fun than playing catch or babysitting a small child.

 

Sometimes she would pick the first mage that she came across - almost knocked out of the air with large cumbersome books and papers flying everywhere and apologies in numerous languages exchanged - sometimes she picked the one who could defend their research the best - long debates that lasted throughout the night and ended with throwing things and citing sources against one another but laughing upon a consensus - and sometimes she picked the mage everyone wanted her to avoid.

 

In the end, she always picked Orman.

 

> There is one instance where a pseudodragon designated ‘Vitoria’ decided to try to build her own hoard. The pile of magical artifacts grew and grew with every week and Vitoria was pleased.

 

And like how she always picked Orman, she always picked healing magic. The reasons varied - self protection, protecting Orman, protecting the poor students stuck with Orman for a supervisor, poison - but she always talked herself into a circle and a cleric position was the only plausible choice.

 

> There was one instance where a pseudodragon and her mage attempted necromancy to speak to what people call the Planear Heroes. No one can really decide if the two succeeded.

 

Orman always applauded her choice. Orman always treated her like something more than a pet, or a status symbol, even if she sometimes acted like she was stuck babysitting him for the rest of her existence.

 

> There was another instance, one of ownership and being a pet and never feeling complete. Where Vitoria was stuck caring for some nobleman’s children, of being paraded around as a status object, of where one day she was walking her charges to school and passed a homeless mad mage mumbling to himself in an alleyway. When she went back to find him, he was already dead -- collapsed on the ground, skin cold and body already freezing in a position, eyes glazed over and blank -- and her chest would squeeze and she couldn’t breathe, as if in remembrance of things that _could have been_. . . 

 

Their relationship was stemmed from curiosity: Both had the urge to research and experiment and learn and know things. Orman worked on topics and experiments that Toya personally could not handle, and Toya worked everything else from interacting with the rest of the mages to ordering potion materials and books and renting out rooms for tests.

 

It was quite obvious to the members of the guild that if you took Toya from Orman, she would fight with all she had to get back to him and Orman would patiently wait her return. But when Orman was taken away Toya became listless and filled with a kind of anxiety that only grew until she was on the verge of causing harm. She needed Orman to function. But Toya suspected that Orman did not need her, not truly. He just needed someone to listen to his ideas and point out the flaws in his logic. That was not a Toya specific thing.

 

> In that instance where Vitoria stole and built a hoard those dragons is silly stories would have been proud of, Vitoria was rambunctious, and a creature to be feared. She had confidence. She had fans. She had no fear. And that led to her capture by an odd mage, a mage that wanted a magical item she got her claws on. So even then, she found her way to Orman, if only through a difference of years and paths than usual. She always picked Orman, even if he did not pick her.

 

And in those rare instances where Orman lived long enough to naturally pass, Toya slowly forgot what it was like to be curious, what it was like to search and research and guide students learning magic for the first time. She curled up on a stack of books - history, theoretical studies, arithmancy, planear geography - and her scales would fade, her joints would ache, and Toya would pass in her sleep thinking of the mage she always chose.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this forever ago and while I was trying to work on exchange things I thought I should just post this while I'm working on stuffs. This isn't entirely complete, and may end up having a second chapter at another date, but I thought it was worth posting as is now.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
